


Too Hot

by taffetaDirigible



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffetaDirigible/pseuds/taffetaDirigible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Too hot - A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, s/he loses. The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser.</i>
</p>
<p>After a long, productive week of work at the office, it's time for a night of drinking at Geoff's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

"You just don't wanna play because you know you'll lose."

"No, I don't want to play because contrary to popular belief, I don't want to _kiss_ you, Michael."

Barbara made a rude noise and Gavin's head whipped around to glare at her right when Griffon muttered "Yeah right" from the other side of the room.

Geoff returned from the kitchen with beer and tossed one in Gavin's direction, which he caught expertly only to have it slip out of his hands, losing his balance as he scrambled to keep from dropping it while the room laughed.

"You guys are rubbish," Gavin muttered, reaching around blindly behind him for his bottle opener, bringing the bottle up to his lips.

It was a Saturday. The new Minecraft Let's Play was up and online, the fanbase was happy, and members of the Roosterteeth family were gathered in Geoff and Griffon's living room for a night of drinking, shit-talk and friendship.

"What are you assholes talking about?" Geoff asked as he popped his bottle open and took a generous swig, which for him was almost half the drink. Griffon rolled her eyes at him, smiled and shook her head as she made room for him on the couch. As usual, he'd brought two beers for himself.

"Something Michael saw on the internet," Lindsay grinned. "It's a make-out game or drinking game or something, whatever you wanna call it."

Geoff arched an eyebrow. "A make-out game?"

Michael took over the explanation. "Yeah, like 'spin the bottle' or whatever. Only it's called 'too hot'. Basically two people start kissing each other, but aren't allowed to actually touch each other or stop kissing, and whoever breaks down and touches the other one first loses."

"And the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser," Barbara added, with a terrifying smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

A slow smirk spread across Geoff's lips. "Oh yeah?"

"Gavin doesn't wanna play because he knows he'd lose."

" _I don't want to make out with you, Michael!_ " Gavin's face was red, and Geoff detected the faintest hint of panic in his eyes. Geoff's smile widened. He, more than anyone else in the room knew that wasn't true, although Gavin had sworn him to secrecy on the subject after a particularly drunken night of bonding and confessions. Gavin knew a few dark secrets of Geoff's in return, and while he wasn't about to sell out his friend, he couldn't resist a bit of friendly riffing.

"I think Michael's right, I think you're just scared about popping a huge boner," Geoff teased, ignoring Gavin's death-glare. "And that, children, is what alcohol is for." Michael laughed aloud as Geoff reached over the side of the couch and pulled a bottle of bourbon seemingly out of nowhere. Griffon was already up off the couch, gathering shot glasses from the kitchen.

Those gathered in the room gleefully situated themselves around the coffee table as Geoff started to pour, only Gavin staying where he'd been, arms crossed over his chest. "You guys aren't being fair. Why can't I kiss Barbara or something?"

Barbara turned towards him with a raised eyebrow and an evil smile. "Because I'd win and that'd be boring."

She snickered at Gavin's shocked gasp of betrayal.

Geoff rapped his hand gently on the surface of the table, careful not to spill the contents in the six glasses he'd lined up. "Get over here and take your shot, you big baby." When Gavin complied by crawling over on hands and knees, Michael damn near hyperventilated.

Geoff took his glass and raised it in a toast to the rest of them. "Cheers, you beautiful bastards."

"Here here," echoed Lindsay, and all six of them clinked their glasses and threw their shots back. Gavin made a horrible face and shook himself violently to try and clear the initial bitter awfulness. Lindsay stuck her tongue out and wiped it on the back of her hand. Barbara took hers like a champ, grinning with satisfaction and earning a nod of approval from Geoff's direction.

"How did you even find this so-called game?" Gavin asked after chasing the taste out of his mouth with his beer.

Geoff kept his thoughts to himself, but couldn't help but smirk at the way Gavin chose to not let the subject change to something else.

"How does Michael find anything on the internet?" Lindsay laughed. "He's a champion at shit like that. If there's a meme, he'll find it."

"And you just-" Gavin stared down at his hands as the liquor slowly warmed his body and dulled his thoughts, smoothing out the razor-sharp nerves. Barbara bit back a laugh at his transparency. "You just start kissing?"

Gavin couldn't bring himself to look up and meet any of their gazes, all of which were focused on him, save Lindsay, who was looking right at Michael and grinning hard enough to split her face in half. Gavin was considering it, they could all sense it, and no one dared to breathe.

Michael finally answered him. "Yep. Until one of us gets too wrapped in the moment and starts pawing at the other one."

Gavin lifted his head and looked Michael right in the eyes. "And you _honestly_ think I would do that before you?"

Michael's eyes narrowed in challenge, his expression a study in cockiness. "Yeah, because you're a raging whore."

Gavin's lips pursed, eyes going wide and biting back a few choice insults.

In the background, Geoff reached again for the bottle and poured another round as the two of them glared at one another.

"Well my money's on Michael," he chimed in, raising his glass once more. The rest of them murmured their agreement while Gavin fumed, appalled. He took his shot in silence, managing not to wince as much out of stubborn pride, the same mentality that had gotten him into this mess.

"You're on," Gavin sputtered, wiping his mouth on his shirt, rising up to his knees to point in challenge at Michael and wobbling a little as the second shot hit his brain.

Griffon wiped her palm over her face and slowly shook her head, glancing at Geoff out of the corner of her eyes, giving him an accusatory scowl. Geoff just shrugged, innocently, raising his beer to his lips.

Michael looked to his left to Lindsay, silently asking for approval. Lindsay did her best to nod calmly, not wanting to betray her enthusiasm. Barbara didn't even try to hide it, bouncing happily in place and clapping her hands in front of her smiling face.

Gavin swallowed hard and Michael let himself slide down off the couch to join Gavin on the floor. "You are so fucked," Michael laughed under his breath, arranging himself about a foot in front of Gavin, not breaking eye contact. Gavin fought the urge to bolt, Michael was too close, _much too close_ and all of a sudden it didn't seem like such a great idea at all. But he'd accepted the challenge. And if he backed down now, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Okay, hands behind your backs," Geoff announced from his spot on the other couch, sitting up straight to get a better view of the unfolding situation. Gavin blinked hard and Michael's grin just stretched wider. Gavin did he best to ignore the soft little squealing noises Lindsay and Barbara were making.

If Michael was having doubts, he wasn't showing it, staring down Gavin with all the determination and drive he'd feel in any competition between them. He didn't stop to think, keeping his hands clasped firmly behind his back, leaning in and shoving his pursed lips against Gavin's frowning mouth.

For a few seconds they stayed like that, both wincing hilariously, eyes shut tight and lips clamped shut. "That's not really kissing," Griffon commented, legs pulled up against her chest, resting her chin on his knees.

Then Gavin unclamped his lips to breathe, gasping for air, and Michael chose that moment to strike, letting him get some air to his lungs before ducking back in, this time titling his head to the side, catching Gavin off guard with the gentle graze of his mouth. The room was utterly silent as Michael eased Gavin's lips open with his tongue, sweeping it into his mouth. Lindsay's mouth fell open silently when Gavin moaned.

Griffon looked away. Geoff's jaw dropped. Barbara reached for Lindsay's hand.

_It's a shame Ray isn't here_ , Geoff mused to himself, studying the scene in front of him through a drunken lens, jaw snapping back into place. _Granted, this would be all over Twitter and then Burnie would kill me. Or not. It might boost our traffic._ His head tilted slightly to the side.

Michael's hands twisted behind his back, grabbing at his own wrists, clawing at his own skin. Later, much later, he'd check the proof on whatever sorcerous liquor Geoff has been feeding them. There was no way this was plain old bourbon. Or at least that was how he justified to himself the way Gavin was making his body sing and burn. This should have been easy. He knew he was a great kisser and Gavin often drank himself stupid and this should have been easy, dammit- Gavin swept his tongue into Michael's mouth, meeting the challenge he'd presented, expecting to end the game early. _Lindsay_ , he silently fumed. _This is Lindsay's fault_. Over and over again, Michael had to fight against the pull of his muscles, instinct urging him to raise his arms and thread his fingers through Gavin's hair at the hot, wet feel of their lips moving against each other.

Gavin focused on the rules of the game. They couldn't stop kissing. They couldn't touch each other, and they couldn't stop kissing. So why did his shoulders keep bunching up with tension, ready to move, ready to reach out with his hands and grab at Michael. This wasn't supposed to actually _turn him on_ , dammit. Idly, in the back of his thoughts, Gavin thought about the name of this awful "game" they were playing. 'Too hot'. Gavin silently fumed in the same instance of hearing a breathy groan rise up out of his throat.

Barbara sat up like she was about to say something, but Geoff quickly raised a finger to his lips. Gavin's arms were twitching.

Gavin's left hand unclenched his right. The muscles in his forearms tensed and hesitated before jerking again, torn between animal instinct and actual logic. But the distinction between them blurred. The alcohol made another sweeping pass over his brain, overriding his competitive nature and teetering on the edge of giving in.

He steeled himself for the shame and the mockery, no longer caring as his hands rose to grasp Michael's face.

Except Michael beat him to it.

It was Geoff to gasp aloud while the rest remained silent to the sight of Michael cupping his hand against the line of Gavin's jaw, his body keening forward, other hand rising to press hard between Gavin's shoulderblades.

Everyone in the room save for Michael and Gavin turned to look at Lindsay. Her eyes shown as she shook her head and sighed, her actions seemingly taking place in slow motion, leaning back and smiling, crossing her legs, biting her lower lip.

"So," Barbara finally said as the seconds dragged by, Michael and Gavin completely oblivious to the rest of the room. "According to the rules, _Gavin_ gets to choose what happens next?"

Geoff sighed heavily. "It would have ended the same either way, probably." Now that Michael had caved, Gavin was free to tangle his long arms around Michael's body, which he did in earnest.

"Maybe we should, uh, give them some privacy," Barbara said softly, eyes wide at the sight of Gavin working a knee between Michael's legs. Michael's eyes went wide as Gavin leaned up against the side of his face, bearing down on him, having Michael almost pinned on his back. It looked as though Gavin was whispered against Michael's ear, but whatever was said was too low for the rest of the room to hear.

Michael's head tilted back with a breathy sigh as Gavin ran his tongue across the soft curve of Michael's ear, and Griffon spared a glance at Lindsay, whose eyes were fixed on the sight on the floor with a hungry smile, surely committing the scene to memory.

And then Michael's fingers had fixed into Gavin's belt loops, getting a firm hold of his hips and twisting them around without warning. The only sound in the room was Gavin's pleasurable gasp, hands shooting out in front of him to catch himself and maintain balance.

Barbara's face turned red, now looking at them through her fingers, biting her lip at the way Michael was rubbing his hips up against Gavin's denim-clad ass. Her hand twitched as she fought the urge the reach for her phone. She resisted.

Geoff coughed hard as he dealt with the swirling tornado of emotions in his brain. Amusement, obviously. A strange mixture of happiness for Gavin realizing his darkest secret and downright discomfort at the sight of it all. And he'd never really wanted to see Michael make those particular faces.

No one could explicitly see the details of the situation when Michael deftly opened the fly of Gavin's pants and reached inside, but it was pretty obvious what was happening. Despite the previous mixture of reactions, the four observers on the couches now all bore the same expression of silent wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

Michael leaned down low over Gavin's back. They were both, almost, fully dressed but there was no denying the intimacy of the position, Michael's arm tight with motion, the hand not gripping around Gavin's dick running indulgently up his side, bunching up in his shirt and pulling at his shoulder. His eyes were closed, at that pleasurable moment able to ignore the fact that there were other people in the room - and just who they were - lost in the act of getting off via grinding against Gavin's body.

The minutes in which it all happened dragged on like hours, the whole room swept up in what was unfolding. The commentary had stopped around the time both Michael and Gavin were panting shamelessly, Gavin snapping his hips forward into Michael's hand, his fingers digging hard into the plush of Geoff and Griffon's living room carpet.

For one brief moment, Michael let himself look up from where he'd been pressing his forehead into Gavin's back, turning to look in the direction of the couch through slitted eyes. The look on Lindsay's face made him groan, his smile full of lust, his eyes fluttering closed once more as he reached again for the belt loops on Gavin's jeans, gripping them hard as he came in his pants.

Gavin surely could tell what was going on, his own body tightening beneath Michael's. The rhythm of his hips became erratic, needy, shoulders tensing in a feral manner as he writhed forward, coming hard up against his own stomach, making a mess of his shirt.

Gavin collapsed down on his side and Michael sagged back on his knees, eyes wide as the reality of what had just happened crashed over him. At least he was drunk.

Barbara was the first to speak. "I thought Gavin got to choose what happened?"

Michael flushed hard, cheeks burning with color. "He did," he answered, solving the mystery of what Gavin had murmured into his ear before.

Silence once again settled over the room. _Now what?_ The unspoken question hung heavy, but before things could get any more awkward, Geoff answered it for all of them, reaching again for his bottle of bourbon and pouring up another round.

"Shots!"


End file.
